


Cupcakes

by blossombabes



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jurassic World, Other, Owen Grady - Freeform, Owen Grady fluff, Owen Grady x reader - Freeform, Protective Owen, Self Confidence Issues, jurassic world fallen kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: After a few disdainful words, you decide maybe you don’t need so many cupcakes.OrOwen comforts you about your self consciousness.





	Cupcakes

"Want a cupcake, Y/N?" one of your fellow raptor observers asked. 

You pushed a lock of hair behind your ear before shrugging. "Is it someone's birthday?" you asked curiously. "Nope, Grady just brought them in."

You smiled warmly as you thought about your boyfriend and his big heart. Of course he would do something like this for his crew, that was just Owen. 

The man held out the chocolate frosted yellow cupcake out for you to take. "Sure, why not?" you said before accepting the confection. Your friend chuckled and walked away as you took a bite of the baked good. 

"Is that good?" one of the new interns asked you as he walked over, reaching into the container. 

"Very," you responded to the boy you had never seen before. "I mean you don't need it though," he said. 

"What?" you asked, your now empty mouth falling slightly agape in shock. "Yeah, it's just that you certainly don't need any more cupcakes. Maybe a nice salad?"

You clenched your jaw to keep all of your emotions at bay. You refused to let this boorish newbie treat you like this. "Sir, that is incredibly rude and I will report you to your superior-" 

"Okay, okay. Chill, fatso," he laughed before heading in the opposite direction. 

You looked down to the sugary object in your hand and cringed. Maybe he was right... You shook your head, deciding to ignore the incompetent words. However, you did toss the rest of the cupcake in the bin as you walked by.

As you arrived that night in the on-site trailer you were occupying, you went straight to the bathroom. You stripped down to step into a warm shower, but paused as you walked in front of the full-length mirror on your door. 

You stared at your reflection with disdain, running your hands across your stomach and hips. Maybe the boy had been right. You could spare a few pounds, and that cupcake was chock full of empty calories. 

You thought back to the pot of water on the stove waiting to boiled, and decided maybe tonight you were too tired to eat. Yeah, a shower and then bed (plus a small ab workout, but nothing longer than a couple of hours). 

Despite the rumbling in your stomach, you still slept contentedly, eager to show that intern who he was talking to.

The next few 3 days went as normal. No one made any comment about your weight, negative or positive. You hadn't eaten anything but an apple a day at work, just to keep Owen satisfied. 

You had fallen into a routine of scrutinizing yourself frequently. You began to find your body repulsive, in a way. During work hours, you pushed it out of your mind and focused on the raptors and Owen. You drank plenty of water, and ate enough so that you didn't feel weak, just enough so the water weight began to shed away.

But you were so hungry. It actually hurt how much you craved food in your stomach, and Owen's constant dinner invites were getting hard to reject.

"Hey, Y/N," the man chirped as he strolled up to wear you stood. "Hi, handsome," you said before wrapping your arms around his neck. He leaned down to peck your lips softly before pulling back with his goofy smile you loved so much. 

"Can you do dinner tonight?" he asked before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. You frowned before shaking your head. "I feel just terrible, but I don't think I can." 

He sighed before nodding. "It feels like-" Claire ran up to you. "Guys, we need you to come on a sweep," she unintentionally interrupted. Owen looked to you before nodding and clasping your hand in his. 

The two of you rushed to a Jeep, seeing 3 of the 4 available seats filled. "Uh-" you started before Owen interrupted. "She can sit on my lap." 

Your face flushed and you immediately shook your head. "Owen, really, I'll find another ride or-" "Come on, baby, it's ok," he laughed before clambering in. He patted his thighs, signaling you to climb in. Not wanting to slow down the mission, you followed suit, letting your body hover just barely above Owen's lap. 

The ride began, starting the long journey to the other side of the island. The others in the car began to doze off or put in earphones, uncaring of their surroundings. You focused on keeping your weight to yourself, feeling your legs burn as you held yourself off of your boyfriend. 

A few minutes into the trek, Owen piped up in a whisper. "Y/N, relax." You just forced a laugh, but Owen could tell the difference. "Y/N, please. Let me hold you," he continued, wrapping his arms slowly around your waist.

He felt you hold your breath and in turn let out a sigh. He pulled you down, causing you to gasp in surprise. "What's going on, sweetness?" 

As his hands rested on your stomach calmly, not twitching with disgust, you felt yourself release a breath, and with it, what you had been feeling the last few days. 

"It's just, an intern called me fat, and I started thinking about it... I'm disgusting, Owen. I want to be the best I can be, for you especially, and I'm not doing that," your voice began to break as tears gathered in your waterline. 

Owen pressed a soft finger to your quivering lip with a drawn out, "hey." You forced your eyes to meet his before swiveling your body to the side and getting comfortable. You allowed him to guide your head to the crook of his neck, where short scruff rubbed against your soft skin. 

He brushed one hand through your hair with one hand and down your back with the other, feeling your gentle breath against his collar. "You are beautiful, no matter what. You are absolutely stunning, an angel if there ever was one. You are perfect, and I will love you no matter what happens, never mind what you look like." 

Tears began to slip down your face, and Owen began to rock you softly. "Pizza at my place tonight?" he asked hopefully. 

You sat up and wiped your reddened eyes before letting out a giggle. "I'd like that very much." He reached a hand up to wipe a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. "And next time you feel this way, come to me. Please, because I love you too much to see you hurting." 

You nodded before pressing your face back to his neck. "I love you, too," you whispered before letting sleep overtake you, ready to finally satiate your recent hunger. Who knew a simple ride could heal so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, maybe leave a kudos and a comment to let me know what you thought? Thanks again lovelies <3


End file.
